Christmas, Missions
by BearSent176
Summary: Back again with another tale along the lines of Unheard Flipper's AU, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Today the aftermath of 'A Very Possible Christmas'. Yeah we're a little out of sequence with the episode track, but hey, hopefully it works. Now to see what came after the gang returned home, Kim's reactions, Roman's offerings and that nagging speed dial issue with Russia. Oy!


**Hello and welcome to another chapter of the lives of Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski, from Unheard Flipper's AU: 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. But before we get going we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, EnterpriseCV-6, pbow, levi2000a1, Taechunsa, readerjunkie, and belated thanks for chiming in for our Memorial Day tale, 'Tributes and Memories': CajunBear73, Jimmy1201 and readerjunkie. Thanks to all.**

**Some time has passed since Kim's catharsis and though she still has lingering pain of her loss of Ron Stoppable, she's healing nicely as Roman stands in as the Guardian Angel he is in _Russian_ Kevlar…But now our variation on the Christmas episode is up for your perusal and we hope you like where we've taken it. Some fireworks this time and some of it, Roman wishes were bullets and bombs, rather than the KP-version he's about to receive.**

**And once again we have to starve the sharks at Disney: Kim Possible, the cast and locations from the show portrayed in this tale are the exclusive property of the Disney Domain. We're just borrowing them for a non-profit turn around the block. Roman Stopblaski is on loan to us by Unheard Flipper from his anchor tale to our wanderings through Fan Fiction. So hang on, it's an interesting chapter…**

17

Christmas, Missions

_Middleton Park, after the Christmas Mission:_

"KP why did you kiss me on Drak Force One? Eh mean Eh enjoyed et, but Eh em confused.", Roman quietly asked as they slowly walked through the snow covered park, his discrete question at odds with the outward display of the goofy friend/sidekick ambling with his fashion-plate 'best friend' and 'teen heroine'.

With a mischievous grin, "Because I wanted to, Roman, that's why." At his apparent retort, "There was mistletoe hung up above you...", she shrugged, "and it **is** a tradition.", Kim replied as she looped her arm through his.

Leaning slightly into him, "I talked to Nana afterward and I think she kinda expected it too, but it kinda threw Dad for a loop though when he saw us.", she giggled lightly.

Thinking back, "It vasn't mistletoe; it vas a fern that I put together.", Roman explained. Then to shift the conversation away from potential matters of the heart between them, "So how did your last date with Josh go?", he asked the still quietly mourning red head he kept watch over since her catharsis some weeks ago.

Since that night, Kim seemed to be getting emotionally closer to the Russian, something he felt he could not allow as long as he detected the lingering grief she had for her deceased old love and best friend. And this denial was taking a toll on his heart.

Distracted by the question, she took the deflection, "He's sweet Roman...but we decided to break it off. Josh is feeling something for Tara and I wasn't going to hold him back...it just wouldn't be fair.", she shook her head in resignation of the inevitable.

"Not only that, but with the dangerous way some recent missions have gone, it wouldn't be safe to continue dating..I mean he could have been used as leverage against us, and while that's something we've considered between us,", she waved her free hand between them, "we can't allow to happen with an innocent.", Kim said as she looked up to Roman, a determined look in her eye.

Then looking ahead and taking a breath, "So until the mission is complete and we get the guys we're after taken down for good, we just can't give them something or someone to use against us. It's not the same thing if either of us is used as a bargaining chip against the other, right?", Kim said with a frown.

Nodding slightly, "Da cut and run. The one who es caught es sacrificed to complete mission.", Roman replied, yet silently added. _'But not vou Kimika. I vill never desert vou. Dey have to kell es both.'_

Assured he was distracted in his thoughts, she suddenly grasped his arm tightly and dragged him down to eye level, "But do you know what you did to me?", she harshly whispered to him.

Startled, "Huh? What ded Eh do?", he asked in confusion.

Narrowing her eyes, "You took on a mission that we _both_ should have been on, that's what!...Sure it was on Christmas, but I wouldn't have let you go **alone**!", Kim ranted.

'_Because until we found you above the Arctic Circle, I thought I had lost you…just like I lost..__**him**__.',_ whispered from the back of her mind.

Gulping heavily, and focused on the fiery red head's eyes, "End vou vanted quiet Christmas vit vour family, end Eh vanted vou to have et.", he said as calmly as he could in the heat of the glare she was giving him.

"Besides, heroes get dere holidays, but not sidekicks, dey support heroes, even in dis vay.", he replied, still a little shaky in her grasp.

Furiously, "Dammit Stopblaski you're my _partner_! _Not_ my _sidekick_!...", she nearly exploded from her hushed voice.

Then realizing they needed to continue this part of the conversation at a more secluded location, "I, um, noticed that you left that CD at the house. Aren't you going to take it home?", she asked softly, taking the talk in another direction.

After a slight 'sweat drop', "Da I guess Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable would like et...to see you and their son again.", he replied.

"Yeah or maybe I ought to make them a copy, I still have the file on my computer.", Kim said distractedly, before looking up at the Russian, "But I wish that I had some pictures of you, Alexander and Vanya. Maybe Wade and I could make something for you...I mean if you wanted...", she said knowing how much he missed the children he was barred from seeing.

Shrugging lightly, "Eh have no memories ef Ron, so tey can have mine. Eh never knew him even ef he wes cousin." Then sighing, "As for meh babies, Eh guess des es best."

After walking for a bit in silence through the park, "Kimika Eh tink et es best ef Eh walk vou home. Eh have some tinking to do, end Eh tink much better en cold.", he said with a distant tone in his voice.

Then smirking slightly, "And vou don't like cold.", he reminded her.

Tweaked at the smirk, but resigned to reality, "No you're right I don't like being cold, I never have.", she relented. "But how do you handle it Roman?", the red head asked, curious.

"Eh have a way, and es not es cold as Siberia, and vodka drinking Ruskies can handle cold.", he grinned as he lightly thumped his chest in jest.

Grinning at his bravado, and then turning slightly green at the memory he conjured, "I don't know about you Roman, but it might be a while before I drink vodka again." Shivering more at the memories of the day after than from the cold, "I sooo had a nasty hangover the next day at school.", Kim frowned at the remembered Technicolor events of _that_ day.

"Da Em sure you did, but vou had chance to sleep witout remembering fer one night.", Roman sighed, "But Eh wish Eh could do more, and Eh hope was worth it."

"For once, I did Roman, thanks.", she said before changing the subject to something less sensitive to her, "But uh...are you coming to Tara's party tonight? I mean all the cheerleaders are invited. It's going to be fun and you'll be able to let your hair down.", the head cheerleader asked the goofy mascot.

"Nyet, nyet Kimika. Et is fer cheerleaders, athletes and pretty people, not loser mascot. As Barkein say E em not popular, no need to hear Bonnie all night boring all oters vith ranting of loser cooties. Eh will find something else to do…Besides Eh have Rufuski to talk to, meybe ve can game.", he assured her. "Not only tat but vitout meh tagging along, vou might find new boyfriend at party.", he suggested to his partner.

Protesting, "You need to get out Roman..."

He cut her off, "Eh em out...on e walk wit vou."

Refusing to be denied, "But maybe you'll meet a girl..."

Again cutting her off, "Eh em good tere KP, Eh dedn't need help to snag Amelia. Vhat makes vou tink Eh em so big loser to not get girlfriend now?", he asked sharply.

Softening her tone, "Romannnnn, you should go. You can go with me as a friend.", the red head whined a bit, good-naturedly.

"En ef vou find boy vhile dere, eiter Eh laughing stock of party or vou feel bad because vou hev to spend time wit loser and not cute boy...Nyet, Eh stay home tonight.", he replied stubbornly.

Giving in, "OK, if I get home early enough I'll give you a call, ok Roman?", Kim promised.

"OK ef Eh don't hear from vou Eh call en morning.", he replied still looking down at his feet and not paying attention to Kim watching him closely.

Looking up and noting her still looking at him, "Anyvay..at least Drakken said that he won't try to take over world during Christmas again.", Roman said, a little self-conscious of her scrutiny and changing the subject.

A little caught off guard from the shift, "Oh…So do you believe him?", she asked.

"Da Eh do. Ve have no more trouble wit hem at Christmas.", Roman confided as they continued up the cleared walkway.

Back on a subject both were familiar with again, "Ok, but I'm still a little tweaked at you taking that mission all by yourself.", she glared lightly at him.

Before he could protest again, "Now I appreciate you wanting to let me have Christmas off...", her tone once more softening as she gently grasped his arm, "But I almost tore my heart and mind out looking for you.", she calmly lectured the Russian again.

Responding like a whipped puppy, "Eh know, Eh know KP. Eh em sorry to worry vou."

Suddenly Kim stopped and turned to look at him. Confusion gave way to surprise as she suddenly jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. Flushed and slightly out of breath he pulled back, "KP vhy vou do that?", he asked in a daze.

While she had him in her grasp, she tightened her grip, "Next time you put your butt in danger without notifying me first I'm gonna kick your butt instead of kissing you. Do you understand me **Sergeant**?", her eyes narrowed.

Still a bit flustered, "Da...da, Yes Ma'am.", he finally got out.

"Good cause if I have to come looking for you it's gonna be painful.", Kim promised before slipping her arm through his again, her point made and quite pleased with herself at her flustering him.

With a self-satisfied smile on her face, "Now walk me to my door like a Gentleman, I have to get ready."

XX

Kim was having a great time at the party in spite of Monique spending the entire time trying to get her to dance with a couple of the tall handsome hottie guys there.

The red head played along, but wasn't really interested.

"GF these guys are soo hot! Since you broke up with Josh you really should try going out on a date with Dave over there.", the African-American fashion diva/ gossip-monger urged her while pointing to him.

"Monique I'm trying to put something together with a guy, so don't mess this up for me OK.", Kim warned.

Totally caught off guard Monique nearly squealed, "Spill! Who is it? Do I know him?", the Club Banana salesgirl asked, her voice rising in excitement.

"You've met him, but I want you to stay out of it ok? He's sort of shy.", Kim replied, worried about her best female friend's uncanny ability to ferret out intel that rivaled those in her field.

Hands held up in surrender, "Ok, ok I'll let you work it out…But what's Ron going to say? Does he know about you setting yourself up with some hottie under his nose?", Moni asked, still trying to get some juicy gossip from the source.

With a grateful sigh, "Thanks Mo I really appreciate it. But as for Ron, I don't know what he'd say and no he doesn't know about any of this either.", Kim replied while on guard to not let anything slip. "But it's going to take a while to get this guy to come out of his shell, so I have to be patient and so do you."

With a knowing smile and a wink, "Sounds like a nice guy, huh?...And you said I know him too? Can you at least give me a hint?", Monique pleaded.

With a small smile, shaking her head, "I don't want to freak him out Moni, it might take a year or more...But I think he's worth it."_ 'Anyway you'd freak if you knew.', _Kim mused with a bigger smile before being brought out of her musings as one of the hunks came over to ask if she wanted to dance.

XX

Sitting quietly in the tree house, after bedding Rufus down for the night in an electric blanket, Roman Stopblaski took notes while viewing a video replay of a past mission when his cell phone rang.

Pausing the video feed, he reached for his phone while placing the notepad to the side, "Hello.", after he accepted the call.

"Wade here, Roman, you got a hot one that just came in so you'd better saddle up.", he heard through the earpiece.

Suddenly all business, "When and where, what do Eh need?"

"Very soon, Northern Siberia, so for starters pack some very warm clothes.", he chuckled. Continuing, "I believe you've trained there before so you know that drill."

"Da, I do.", Roman replied. 'Vhat has come up in a place so cold, it takes your life avay?", the Siberian veteran asked.

"It seems your comrades have called needing you to provide over-watch support for a mission out there. Higher Command there has learned of a terrorist group threatening to blow up a pipeline. The Economic and other issues from what a spill like that will do to the environment and oil flow to the west makes this a priority.", Wade explained.

"Da, Eh know. When is transport due?". Roman asked.

"You have thirty minutes. I'll call when they're about ready to land."

"Vou are going to get meh ass kicked vou know that, Vade?", the blond asked sarcastically.

Chuckling at what Roman was talking about, "Yeah I know, but don't worry I'll notify her." Then teasing, "Do you need the help?", Wade asked having listened in on the earlier conversation.

"Nyet, but need permission slip.", he laughed nervously, "Kimika promised to kick meh butt ef Eh get hurt again."

"I understand and I'll try to cover for you." Then laughing, "Good thing you have such good medical coverage.", Wade added.

A gallows laugh in reply, "En good funeral coverage too…Ok, got message, now Eh have to get ready, later.", Roman said as he hung up, then he shut off the electric blanket and placed the sleeping mole rat into his lined pocket.

"Rufusinski Eh leave vou here on des one. Es too cold, da?" The pink rodent said nothing and didn't even twitch in his warm comfortable nest as the Russian climbed out of the tree house and walked to the back door of the Stoppable residence.

A half hour later a black SUV pulled into the Stoppables' driveway. "Mr. and Mrs. S, Eh vill see vou en a while...Eh have to leave.", the Russian told them.

"Take care of yourself, but what do you want us to say if Kim calls?", the short pudgy man asked.

"Eh vill, but ef KP calls...deny everyting. Et might give meh enough head start.", Roman snorted as he lugged one duffle over his shoulder and carried the second one in his other hand.

XX

_At Tara's party:_

Looking over her shoulder at the party they exited before their curfew, Well it was a nice party Kim, I'm glad you were able to make it. It was too bad that Ron wasn't up to it, though.", Monique told her friend as they left what was in reality a get together for the high school version of the 'Beautiful People'.

Huffing a frustrated breath at the evening she spent with _some_ of them, "Ron doesn't feel comfortable going to parties with the elite of the food chain present, Moni.", Kim bitterly groused.

Sadly sighing, "Yeah I guess it can get to some of the guys and girls that feel that they aren't good enough to rub elbows with the self-appointed elite of Middleton High." Monique rolled her eyes as she scoffed. Then shaking her head, "And Bonnie can really tear into people that she feels don't belong on her rung of society.", the African-American observed.

Shrugging, "Yeah but she doesn't bother Ron. He just ignores her when she rags on him…heck, she rips into him at cheer practice all the time and it really ticks her off when he doesn't pay any mind to it.", Kim lightly smiled at the 'effect', or lack thereof, the teal-eyed brunette's verbal attacks had on Roman.

Turning to the red head, "Hey, if he's your best friend, then why don't you protect him better from the Queen Bee? Her comments can be real nasty sometimes.", Monique said with an edge to her voice. "I've got nothing to worry about from her as it is. Besides I don't think she could do much to me cause of all the stuff I can do to her in the rumor mill. But man, she really tears into you and Ron.", Monique pointed out. "And I think that he cares more about what she says about you than about him."

Sighing sadly, "Yeah I think you're right Moni; Ron tries to shield me from her nastiest barbs.", the red headed cheerleader said to her.

"You might want to buy him a little something to thank him for that Kim. Your boy might be a goof, but if he ever grows up a little Ron's gonna become _very_ popular.", Monique warned.

"Ron doesn't care about popular Monique...it's just not something that he puts a lot of effort into." Looking to the time on her Kimmunicator and sighing, "It's a little late to call his house tonight. I'll drop by and see him tomorrow.", the red head decided.

XX

_Aboard a Mil Mi-8 helicopter [NATO designation: Hip], enroute to Verkhoyansk, Russia:_

After a GJ fast transport Pacific-rim flight from Middleton to Kamchatka, Russia, and a supersonic hop to a base further inland, Roman found himself being briefed for his upcoming mission.

_(Sergeant you are four hours ahead of the rest of the team.)_ Looking directly into his eyes, _(Make sure you know who and what you are aiming at when you get there.),_ the Russian officer harshly warned the subordinate.

_(Yes Sir, I will do my duty.), _Roman replied while at attention.

Continuing as if he hadn't heard Roman's response, _(We are going to drop you off ten kilometers away from the target, make your way there from that point.)_ This time looking to the gear surrounding Roman,_ (You have your skis and your gear?)_ At Roman's nod, _(Don't screw up Stopblaski. Make sure that all the terrorists are eliminated before they damage the pipeline.), _the Colonel said, then, _(Any questions?)_

_(No Sir, but if you will excuse me, I will rest before you drop me off.)_, Roman replied.

_(Good, I'll wake you thirty minutes before we let you off.)_, the Colonel said before he turned and walked to the forward end of the craft.

X

_Prior to drop off:_

Quietly Roman got his skis out of their bag and put the skins on them to give them grip for the upcoming trek through the deep snow. With the winter whites over his uniform and the white grease paint on his face, Roman was prepared to blend in with the winter scenery he was about to be dropped into.

_(Remember don't shoot the pipes or we'll have a large fire to put out, no thanks to you.), _the Colonel gruffly reminded him for the third time. Getting a nod from the busy sniper, the Colonel backed away as his charge unzipped his weapons bag, checked the ammo in the magazines. Satisfied with what he found, he zipped it up again.

The sun was just setting as the figure in white on skis, dropped the few inches from the hovering helicopter to the snow-pack below.

_(Let us know when you are in position.), _the Colonel yelled over the noise of the rotors.

Nodding, Roman grabbed his bags and hopped further into the snow, anxious to get the mission underway. Landing on his wide long skis he quickly slipped his pack on and slipped his head though the carrying strap of the bag. In moments he had his poles in hand and he began taking directional readings from the compass he had on a lanyard around his neck.

Once he had a heading and landmarks determined, he began to glide to his destination.

XX

_Back in Middleton:_

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator as she woke up from a restless sleep, _'Maybe he's up already...I really do need to clear this up with him.'_ So she dialed his cell number and learned his phone was shut off.

The red head looked at her watch, _'OK he's sleeping late...or maybe he's on chat...I'll look there.'_, she considered as Kim started up her computer and looked to see if Roman was online in that venue.

No sign of his icon Kim connected to Wade while she hooked her headset up to the computer to keep the audio intrusion to a minimum for late sleepers. After a moment Wade's display and voice came through.

"How did your party go last night Kim?"

With a tired smile, "Not bad Wade, not bad, but I sorta wished Roman would have gone though." Sighing, "I guess he was right, he probably wouldn't have gotten along with Bonnie last night though she was pretty laid back..."

Contemplating her memories of the party the night before, "Her snark-guard had been down all night. Maybe it was due to the lack of those she considered _peons_ present at Tara's…That and I guess she was tired from the holidays overall.", Kim suggested to the genius.

"But anyway, I'm having a difficult time reaching Roman this morning, any ideas what he may be up to?", she asked her tech leader.

Glancing quickly just off-camera then back again, "Well, he was pretty tired last night, Kim. I suppose he needed his rest too..So _maybe_ that's why you are having a tough time contacting him this morning.", Wade offered, his voice a little weak, his eyes still darting slightly.

Looking suspiciously at Wade, "Uh Wade, did Roman tell you he was tired?"

A little more nervously now, "Uh...well yeah, just like he told you."

A glare now forming, "He didn't tell me he was tired last night, Wade…Now I'm asking you again Wade, **did** Roman Stopblaski tell you he was tired?", Kim asked pointedly.

Sheepishly, "Uh no Kim he didn't. Sorry about that.", Wade replied apologetically.

"Wade is Roman at home?", _Furious_ now in Stage One with the red head.

Hands up onscreen at his end, "Uh Kim...now don't get mad.", Wade tried to keep her calm with what he was about to tell her.

Eyes narrowing, Stage Two of _Furious_ now in place, "He's not at home is he, _Wade_?", Kim growled. "So tell me Wade, where the hell is he?" Stage Three was now in full play.

Seeming to shrink onscreen before her eyes, "Uh no Kim after you guys took your walk and you left to go to the party, Roman got a call to deploy.", Wade informed her, his voice shrinking with each syllable spoken.

Struggling to maintain her temper at this point, "Ok, _who_ passed the order, and why wasn't _I_ called out, _too_!?", Kim struggled to keep from shouting, now getting to the Eruption Phase of Stage Four _Furious_.

Now with the glimmer of death-row-relief dawning upon his features, "I passed the order to him Kim, but I can't tell you how high up the originator was.", Wade replied, "What I can tell you is that this was an internal Russian operation, and you were **not** invited.", he said as he prepared for a further onslaught from the fiery operative.

Sighing in exasperation, "Do you have any satellite overheads handy?", Kim said to Wade's further relief as her stand down from Spontaneous Eruption was immediate.

Typing rapidly on his keyboard, "Yeah if I can just figure out where he's going I might be able to pull it off." , he said, now looking to a screen to the side of his camera, "By my calculations he should be on the ground by now.", Wade said distractedly.

Looking back to her, "Listen go about your day and try to act normal, I'll keep an eye out, and I'll try to let you know something by the time you sit down to dinner tonight, ok?", Wade tried to assure her.

Her shoulders sagging in defeat, "Ok Wade let me know if something happens to my partner.", she replied softly, when she thought with some heat, _'Roman if you get yourself killed I'm gonna find you, wherever you went down and kill you all over again.'_

Taking in her demeanor at this point, "Ok Kim, you might want to go shopping or something to relieve the stress of waiting. Or you could go on a date or…..", he left hanging.

"Thanks.", the red head further deflated, "I appreciate the advice, but I'm not sure _that_ will do anything to calm me down right now."

XXX

_Meanwhile, half a world away:_

Setting himself up under a snow laden tree limb roughly seventy-five meters from the station, _'There is the pumping station.'_, the Spetsnaz sniper thought to himself as he placed his night vision scope on his rifle to view the immediate area before him.

Reaching to the switch on the scope,_ 'Now to get a good first look at what's going on down there.',_ as he turned it on.

Immediately Roman could see figures planting charges around some of the clusters of valves.

He keyed the radio in his pocket he had been given, _(Sniper in position. They are setting charges.)_, he said via his throat-mounted mike.

_(Hold fire. We are almost there.),_ a voice came over the radio ear bud.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The African-American genius deftly moved two satellites around as he narrowed down the area that he believed Roman was operating in. As he zoomed in he could see thermal images of multiple bodies milling in frenzied activity around a structure with an elongated length of _something_ running through it, and others set off from other approaching thermal-lit forms.

Once he realized what he had onscreen, "Oh crapolla, Roman's Team is in a world of shit! I gotta call Colonel Barkin.", he said as he contacted the Mission's Superior Officer, his jaw set as he saw a force approaching 'hot' spots in the image.

After Barkin picked up, "Sir this is Dr Load. I'm sure, at this point, that you know the Russians requested Stopblaski's _services_ again for a mission back home.", Wade began.

Sighing heavily and not just from being woken up from a deep sleep, "Go on Dr. Load, what kind of trouble has he gotten into now?", the Colonel asked, concerned for the umpteenth time that one of his assets had been given a side-mission without his approval.

Releasing a tense breath, "Well it's not good, but it should be over in a few minutes.", Wade told him.

Movement on the other end told Wade he had the Colonel's full attention, "Can you tell me what do you _do_ have Doctor?" Barkin was completely awake now.

"Looks like a trap set by terrorists for the Special Forces Team sent to a pipeline in Siberia."

"Can you notify the good guys?"

"I don't know...shit it's started!...There are explosions all over the place…Now the terrorists are taking fire and...and I think that...yeah it must be, Stopblaski is laying down fire for his comrades. Whoever is doing it has taken down about six of the terrorists already.", as Wade gave Barkin a running account of the action he was watching via live satellite feed.

"Ok the terrorists are hiding along the pipeline right now and most of the Russian Special Forces are down with casualties…I can see the sniper clearly now. He's moving in."

XXX

_At The Pipeline:_

Moving quickly, cautiously and in a random pattern of movement forward, _'That went to hell fast enough. Well I have to dig them out before they can set off the charges.', _Roman told himself, keeping objects between him and the remaining terrorists. Moving like a snow ghost in the background.

Through the gloom the blond saw two figures crouched close together. He raised his AK-74, took aim and squeezed the trigger, sending six rounds into the two.

Suddenly he felt a burning sensation along his cheek. Reacting as training and experience kicked in, Roman spun low and instinctively fired; putting five rounds into what ceased to be a living, breathing human being. Four rounds tearing though the torso in the blink of an eye, a fifth through the head.

Two more forms came running into the area to check on their comrades as Roman moved behind a stack of pipe, leaving a trail of blood.

Taking careful aim, Stopblaski dropped them from his position and then went close in to put one in the head of each of the four as he was ordered.

In the low light, he then took in his surroundings and noted the explosive charges placed by their dead handlers. Taking care to place his AK-74 against the pipeline and began removing wires from the charges as fast as he could. His urgency to roughly disarm the bombs by himself at war with his honed training and experience of being sure of his own personal security while doing the former.

Hair raising on the back of his neck, the Spetsnaz Sergeant whirled and reached for his sidearm as two slugs hit him in the back.

_(Die you Stalinist pig.),_ the gruff voice behind him growled as he warily approached to complete the work the two rounds started. Roman wordlessly pulled the trigger while struggling to keep the dark figure in his sights.

X

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Wade Load watched in awe at the satellite feed playing out on his monitor as the two now faced each other in what looked like a mockery of an Old West shootout. Though the resolution was a bit blurry, he could see the two remaining moving figures had taken hits and were now down.

Still on the phone with the Mission CO, "Colonel Barkin, as best as I can figure from this all personnel on the ground around the target are casualties." Pausing to scan the scene, "Only one is moving at all...but not very well."

Then after glancing to another monitor of the overall scene, "I got incoming... three helicopters entering the area at a high rate of speed.." Glancing back to the main display of the fire fight, "It..it looks like this one may be over..."

Then taking a tired breath he released before continuing, "Sir Stopblaski m..may not make it. If he was there, at the very least, he's been wounded.", Wade warned him.

"Does it appear that he accomplished his assignment?", the Colonel asked.

"Yes Sir, it appears that he has. The charges have not been set off and it looks like reinforcements are almost onsite.", Wade replied, "But I am losing satellite images in real time. It won't be long before I'll lose it all."

"I understand...good job son.", Barkin told him.

"What about Stopblaski?"

"What about him? He knew he was an expendable asset.", the Colonel retorted with a voice sounding tired from years of dealing with death and casualties within the ranks under his command.

"What should I tell Lieutenant Possible about all of this, sir?", Wade asked dreading her call, which could happen at any minute. His fears about what he would have to tell her about the ending to this mission half a world away looming large in his mind.

"You tell her nothing until I say otherwise and all questions she may have about Roman Stopblaski, his mission, the outcome, or his condition are to be directed to me. I will not allow any speculation about him to take hold of the situation between the two of them and until I receive confirmation either way about his condition. She is to wait for what _I_ have to say to her about it.", The Colonel ordered. "Understood?"

"Yes sir, understood.", Wade nervously replied.

Then grumbling loud enough for Wade to hear, "She was getting too close to him, I warned her.", Barkin repeated what he had told her frequently as he rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Yes Sir I understand.", Wade replied.

Colonel Steve Barkin then ended the call with Wade and made a few calls before he sat back in his chair and waited for what followed next.

XXX

_Global Justice, A week later:_

Matching her much larger Superior Officer's fast and determined stride, step for step in the long hallway, Lieutenant Kimberly Anne Possible turned to Colonel Barkin, a fire in her eyes, "Sir, why hasn't anyone said anything to me about Roman since his mission in Siberia? I've been worried out of my mind with no word of what happened to him…if he's alive or dead…"

Not looking to her as he cut off her rant, "That's because I ordered the blackout on Roman and his condition, Lieutenant. I directed all information regarding the Russian to be funneled to me and no one else until now."

Then looking to her, "Even if Dr. Load had information on him, I ordered him to not tell you anything until I released him from that order.", he said brusquely.

Stunned, "But why, sir?", Kim almost stumbled, yet got back in stride as they rapidly approached the end of the hall.

"Because you were getting too close to him Lieutenant, that's why. And before you say anything, need I remind you what I warned you about, getting too close to him in a mission like this? That if your personal feelings interfered with your ability to perform your assignment what could happen to either of you, both of you or the entire mission?"

Kim mentally scrambled to answer her Superior in the face of something she knew had been happening between her and Roman while working so closely together in this mission to bring down an entire worldwide terrorist network and their infrastructure.

But for the moment, she had nuthin' and rather than give the Colonel an admission of what he knew to be, yet up to now, had no proof of, she asked, holding back a sniffle, "Sir? So what's going to happen now?" Her tears the only 'proof' he could get, yet were inadmissible officially.

"I don't know.", he quietly told her as he opened a door to a small, dimly lit room, "It's all a matter of what you do next."

XXXX

Well, Roman went from one fire right into another, but at least in the latter he could shoot back…Makes you wonder which one he'd prefer though, an angry, hot red head or terrorists with their bombs and guns. Nah, I'd take the boom-boom-bang over the pow-spat any day…

Though we left you hanging with a variation on a theme from canon, Larry came up with a follow-up tale, off-canon, to carry us through to the next canon-tale scheduled for later this summer/fall; depending on how real life treats us in the upcoming weeks.

See ya'll later.


End file.
